


Engineered Evolution

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dog Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Adultery, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Loki (Marvel), Or minor James “Bucky” Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark?, Past non-consensual body modification, or White Wolf Bucky Barnes?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: Steve和Thor在吵架，或者说，他们俩在进行一种摇摆于吵架与打架之间的行为。“他们、他们在干什么？”刚服用完抑制剂的Bruce，悄悄地问靠在墙角、正在吃爆米花的Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Engineered Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取材自游戏群星（Stellaris），我个人暂时没有能力压头韵，官中翻译是“设计进化”，不过在这里并不是很合适；  
>  或许“非自然的自然选择”会比较好？  
>  常见的A/B/O属性我就没写，比如Alpha锤，Alpha盾，打Omega Bruce是怕吓着别人；  
>  感谢本文Beta：[我的一个直男朋友他没有AO3账户也没有汤不热，更没有微博推特我只好放上他的sbeam账号](https://steamcommunity.com/id/priestvahlok)

Steve和Thor在吵架，或者说，他们俩在进行一种摇摆于吵架与打架之间的行为。  
“他们、他们在干什么？”刚服用完抑制剂的Bruce，悄悄地问靠在墙角、正在吃爆米花的Clint.  
Clint则以夸张的皱眉回答：“讨论问题，标题应该是：两个有着黑暗历史的前男友搞到一起到底是谁的问题，副标题可能为‘不承认我的前男友是好人我今天就掐死你’。他们比较了九头蛇和外星人的洗脑技术；探讨了几千平民的身亡到底重不重要，相信我，肯尼迪的不幸遇难本来应该被纳入讨论，但是Thor不知道谁是肯尼迪，即使是耐心善良的美国队长也不能现场教他什么是三权分立、什么是总统议院；他们甚至打算开始科学探究，基于不同物种，眼球被射一箭和被Tony的掌心炮轰一下哪个疼。”  
Clint没有注意到Bruce正常而不造作的皱眉，反而向他递爆米花：“人类被掌心炮轰一下疼不疼？我不知道，反正那天的合金桌子肯定疼死了，毕竟他替Barnes接了全部火力。”  
Bruce摇头拒绝了Clint的爆米花，因为他突然想起Alpha斗性猛增的一大原因：Omega的信息素。“你有没有闻到什么味道？我刚服用抑制剂，什么都闻不到。”他问Clint.  
事实上，Beta完全可以闻到信息素，但他们不会对信息素做出“性”反应，信息素在他们鼻子里——就是正正常常的玫瑰气息、苹果香味（或者其他什么味道，即使是同一个Omega在不同Beta鼻子里都是不一样的）。  
“柠檬草？”Bruce的信息素在Clint闻来就是柠檬草味，“不，没有。茴香根？不，也没有。但我确实可以闻到很浓烈刺激的芥末味和姜黄味，我还以为是因为他们俩处于一种‘爆炸状态’，所以信息素满天飞。”  
不知道为什么，各种Alpha或Omega的信息素，在Clint闻起来不是香料味，就是调料味。  
“不过，这里确实有很浓郁的Omega信息素，”Bruce这才注意到Natasha也在这里，“只有‘性’影响的那种，没有任何其他味道。”  
Natasha是一名神奇的女性Alpha，她可以像Beta那样描述信息素到底是什么味道。而其他Alpha对于信息素的描述，就因生理结构原因而被局限于“好”、“非常好”和“特别好”了。  
因此，Bruce偶尔有一种错觉：Natasha本来是个Beta.  
“Wow，Nat，你什么时候来的？”他把爆米花又递向Natasha，“你要不要来点？”  
“他们两个的信息素在我闻来不是芥末味和姜黄味，所以，还是你自己吃吧。”  
这时候Bruce才注意到Clint眼白部、鼻子微微发红，这是被芥末呛到了吗？  
“我突然有点怀念Tony在这陪我吃爆米花的时光，”Clint抓了一大把，“他怎么还没修好程序。”  
“程序？”Bruce还没有听Tony说起他研发了新的程序。  
“对，或者是算法，人工智能什么的？可以计算任意两个人多久之后会上床，前提是输入过资料的。”  
这听起来像是Tony会干的事。  
“程序算对了我和Nat的快乐时光，于是Tony觉得他的程序万无一失，结果程序又说你和Jane会在昨天中午共度甜蜜时刻。”  
“Jane？”  
“Thor的前女友，物理学家。”  
“可是，我根本不认识她啊。”Bruce突然想起，昨晚Tony问他：昨天中午在哪里。  
“说不准，指不定在一个霍金能冲浪的平行宇宙里你们彼此深爱、难舍难分，但我们这个宇宙？我觉得Tony的程序有问题，但他自己好像还没意识到，又用他的神奇程序计算Steve多久会和Thor亲起来，程序告诉他：四十分钟内。”  
Bruce好像有点明白Tony为什么会在这里和Clint一起看热闹了。  
“他就在这里等了四十分钟，暴躁地发现这两个人还停留在语言阶段，于是他回去修程序了。已经过了……一个半小时？”  
可能这个程序真的需要大调整，Bruce正这么想着，突然听到一阵大吼大叫——  
那听起来像Tony.  
Nat拔出不知道藏在哪里的手枪，Clint抓起挂在墙上的备用弓箭，Thor与Steve停止了争吵，Bruce在思考要不要变绿。  
他们赶到事发地，却发现是Tony在对一条大白狗咆哮。  
Bruce不知道Tony竟然害怕狗，不是说他对怕狗的人有意见，而是Tony看起来不像是怕毛茸茸动物的样子。  
“这是一条狗狗，他不会伤害你的。”Bruce劝解道，“他这样是喜欢你。”  
“前提是，他是一条狗！但这绝对是一头狼，一头狼！电梯一开门就飞奔而来，把我扑倒在地，用舌头舔我的脖子和脸到都要过敏，他绝对是要吃了我！”  
不知是狼是狗的白色生物终于放开Tony，走到Steve面前坐下，轻微摇尾巴。  
但是复仇者大厦里怎么会有一条狗呢？  
Tony担担衣服站起来，长舒一口气：“太好了，Steve果然是狗派（dog person），连狼都更喜欢他。”  
Tony停顿一下，歪着脑袋，好像在闻什么，可这里到底有什么味道呢？他突然转过头来对Bruce说：“你是不是用了新的抑制剂？这个味道非常奇怪，奇怪到难以言喻，还是原来的抑制剂好，当然，如果你选择不用就更好了。”  
Bruce愣住了。Tony从来没有以这种姿态和他交谈过，不是指命令的口吻；而是Tony和他相处时都是无性状态，他不是Alpha，自己也不是Omega。  
Natasha终于宣布：“我可以肯定，这里就是有着Omega信息素，并由于未知原因，我们不能判断出信息素的主人是谁。”  
大白狗为何能进入复联大厦被撤下议程，现在有着更重要的事情等待复仇者完成。  
*  
通过机器辅助，基本可以认定信息素并非来自通风口，而是自然扩散的。Bruce才松了一口气（不是某超级反派所使用的信息素武器），却又绝望发现：信息素来自Loki的卧室，或者说，Loki和Bucky共同的卧室。  
不管Steve和Thor如何认为Bucky或Loki遭受了欺骗，甚至有的时候是强奸，Bruce始终坚信：应该尊重他们两个的选择。或许一些相似的经历让他们更容易找到共鸣，或许就是单纯的信息素契合，总之他们已经结合了。  
“为什么这只狼还跟着我们？”Tony站在门前，瞪着那只狗。  
“因为没人要把他关起来？”Clint打趣，“看看他的大眼睛，Tony，你舍得把他关起来吗？多可爱的狗狗！”  
“那看看我的眼睛，我的眼睛比他还大，怎么不把他关起来！”  
也许应该研制一种针对Alpha的抑制剂，Bruce默默想，Alpha受到Omega信息素影响时不光会暴躁易怒，还会有点……孩子气。  
“你无辜善良的Son of Barnes在哪里？”Bucky的父亲当然也姓Barnes，但Bruce总觉得Thor这么称呼Bucky时，有一些诡异，“这个味道闻起来像我弟弟，我觉得弟弟发情了。”  
一般而言，或者说正常情况下，Omega被标记后，只有他的Alpha能闻到他的信息素。  
可在种种信息素之中，只有一种能使人在无性欲情况下更加好斗，就是促乳素，而这种信息素是Omega独有的。Bruce曾和Tony研究过Bucky的情况，周期性展现出Alpha、Beta的特征，可他们暂时没有想出解决办法。Steve似乎没有把这件事完整地告诉Thor、Clint和Natasha，但两位特工肯定能猜到一些；至于Thor，则完全相信这是他弟弟单方面的生理学问题，其中必然有Loki的插手，说了个小谎，或者讲出部分真相，这也是Bruce尊重他们结合的一大原因。  
“不，没有茴香根……”Clint吞下了他的后半句话。  
他们之前完全忽视了这座大厦中有一个真正的超级反派。  
只见Thor举起锤子对着门砸了一下，Bruce刚想说：“如果这是Loki，我们就不能开门！”，或者“他这么做的目的还没有搞清，我们最好谨慎行事。”  
Bruce还没把话说出，房门就已经碎了。  
被锤子击碎，或者被伴随而来的闪电劈碎。  
Loki坐在床边，头发凌乱，穿着浅色的——是一种长袍吗？他向Thor走去：“我还在想你什么时候会来看我，Thor，我一直躺在这里，欲求不满，我浑身湿透，但我一直在这里乖乖的，等着你。”  
Bruce恨不得在脑海里把他知道的所有瑜伽姿势来一遍，他心跳加速了，绝对不是因为信息素的刺激（他也是个Omega！），可能是替同为Omega的Loki尴尬，也可能是替Bucky尴尬，或者僵住的Thor尴尬，或者脸红得像个虾的Steve尴尬。  
最终Thor把他弟弟往房间的盥洗室里一推，嘭——得一声撞上门，用背挡住，好像里面有什么可怕的东西。  
“Steve，你该死的Bucky在哪里！”不是所有人都有这种：被从小一起长大、一直以为是亲兄弟的人贴在胸前色诱的经历，Bruce试图理解Thor过度的惊慌失措。  
Steve好像还没从活色生香中缓过来，于是回答Thor的，是一声可怜的呜咽，来自主人不明的大白狗。  
Bruce好像明白大白狗是如何进入复联大厦的了。  
“我们要把Loki放出来，让他把Bucky变回来。”Steve对挡在盥洗室门前的Thor循循善诱。  
“你确定吗？刚才是谁被吓得如同心脏病突发，好像随时要猝死？”Tony针锋相对，“百岁处男最好回到儿童椅上看狮子王，而Thor显然也吓得不轻，所以我一个人进去就可以了。”  
“你怎么能这么说狮子王？这是一部超级棒的电影，我都要感动哭了！”Thor居然喜欢看狮子王，Bruce觉得他更新了对Thor的认识，“别以为我不知道，你平日怎么盯着我弟弟的屁股看，Stark，你的恶名从Alfheimr到Niflheimr无人不知无人不晓，你根本就是想玩弄我弟弟！”  
“嘿嘿嘿！我从来没有玩弄过任何人好吗，大家都是你情我愿，我甚至每次都给她们把衣服干洗了，不论Uber的目的地是哪里，都是我出钱，就算从东海岸横穿到西海岸，我也会出所有的钱！”  
Bruce觉得，事情的发展似乎不太对…但是应该怎样阻止三个Alpha打架呢……  
然后Natasha一手一记手刀，劈晕了Steve和Tony，“也只有这样才能让他们脑子里装一点别人了。你能帮我一个忙吗，Thor？和Clint把他们两个送回卧室，我在这里和Bruce想办法…和Loki远程谈谈，虽然他是Omega，但还是超出人类太多，破门而入有点危险。”  
Thor点点头，左肩扛着Steve，右肩扛着Tony，走了一段路后觉得好像少了点什么。才回头发现Clint仍在原地：“走快点，Clint，我不知道他们的卧室在哪。”也可能，没发现Clint仍在原地，只是认为他走得慢。  
在Clint和Thor乘电梯离开后，Natasha才对着大白狗说道：“你惹Loki生气了吗？”大白狗轻微动动尾巴。  
“这样持续多久了？”大白狗轻微动动尾巴。  
“如果我喂你吃狗狗的肉罐头，你也不会生气，对吧？”大白狗轻微动动尾巴。  
“他似乎不全是Bucky Barnes，更加类似于保留了一些Bucky的本能，你看，他的两条前肢完整完好，也不是Loki常用的变形术，”Bruce这才意识到，Natasha在和自己说话，“Loki的变形术会保留本体特征，他变成猫的时候，猫的眼睛也有血。”  
Natasha在说Loki刚入住复联大厦的时候，Clint射了Loki的眼睛一箭。Loki不知何故，保持了猫咪形态几个月，但猫咪的眼睛却只在最初几天有受伤的迹象。  
“我认为，这是一场魔法事故。”Natasha看着趴在盥洗室门前可怜哼哼的大白狗，这样说道。  
后来Bruce觉得只能是这样，因为几天后大白狗不见了，Bucky回来了。  
*  
“你经常到这里来吗？这里光线很好。”Bucky和Steve坐在纽约某露天咖啡厅时，Bucky突然问道。  
而Steve则看起来有些紧张，他双手握在一起，两个大拇指转着圈，就像是两个大拇指在打架。“我知道我不应该干涉你的情感，我也永远不会干涉你的情感，Bucky，但是，这件事真的很重要。”  
“又是关于Loki？”Bucky压低声音，虽然戴了帽子，但Loki的名字还是有不少人知道。  
Steve点点头：“他很危险，我不是说他对我危险，而是对你，对他的Alpha，你上次变成狗的时候……”  
“狗？Loki说我变成了狼。”Bucky说着，漫不经心喝了一口咖啡。  
“他仅仅是觉得好玩就把你变成一个动物吗？”Steve因Bucky的态度，心都提到了嗓子眼。  
Bucky放下咖啡：“不，Steve，他是在试图让我……恢复机能，他的本意是让我的手臂自己长出来，有可能会顺便修好我的信息素失常。但是，他从来没有做过这种事，就像科学实验也会爆炸一样，他在发生类似‘爆炸’前断掉了能源供给，然后就…有一些副作用。”  
“你变成一只狗，他的信息素出了一点问题？”  
Bucky点点头。  
“还有一件事，”Steve的脸不知道为什么红了起来，“在你变成狗的时候……”  
Steve的脸越来越红，好像他自己被接下来要说的事性骚扰了。  
“他对Thor投怀送抱？”  
Steve僵硬点头。  
“Loki说，他和Thor年轻时经常一起冒险，他有的时候会逗Thor玩，于是Thor养成了一种条件反射，一旦Loki对他友善得不正常，就意味着危险。下次你可以观察一下，我觉得还挺好玩的。”  
Bucky抬头，从高楼大厦间的阴影望向远处的蓝天白云。无论时代如何飞速变化，无论周遭如何昏暗阴冷，记得阳光的模样，阳光也会记得他曾照耀过的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 在我设想中，寡姐是Beta强行转Alpha，而非Alpha阉割  
>  这篇文是1月15号开始写的，结果现在才写完...除了第一天写了300字，剩下的都是今天写的...  
>  我的直男朋友说，再也不想读我写的复联耽美了；为了让我更好地理解他的困扰感，说这就像他让我读他写的日轻小说风少女百合文一样...我好像有点明白了他的意思...考虑到他是灭霸粉，他会不会想看铁人强上性转阿灭呢？或者美队sp紫皮少女阿灭？想想还是算了，找个女性beta好了...  
>  2020.3.3，我突然觉得这件事需要预警，所以增加了一个新tag；这件事在我看来是指向铁，如果各位看官觉得指向锤更令人愉悦，也不是不行  
>  2020.5.28，冬扑铁是因为铁有基味


End file.
